By Chance
by Mythicus
Summary: Two strangers spend Starry Night on a train ride. -For the 12 Days Challenge "Starry Night"-


The crimson haired man was not looking forward to going to the city. His vacation had been spent visiting his family, something that had left him subconsciously in a bad mood. It wasn't really that he hated his parents, he just felt stuck. In his early twenties and slowly losing inspiration, Allen wanted something. He just did not know what. The train ride back had no empty seats and he yearned for privacy as well as peace.

He strides throughout the train cars till he got to a section of seats meant for a party of four. A young woman was asleep, huddled against the window. Allen shaking his head in amusement sat across from her.

 _At least she won't bother me_. He thought. The train ride was a long one. He saw the early stars appear in the sky.

 _That's right, the starry night festival is here._ Allen's parents had wanted him to stay and celebrate, yet unfortunately he had to resume work tomorrow. His night of festivities would have to be celebrated on the train.

 _At least I'm not alone in this scenario_. He reflected. The rest of the other passengers and the staff were away from family and friends. He looked down with a bit of melancholy. The girl across from him was still sleeping.

 _Such a pity that she is going to miss the stars._  
Allen stared at the passenger across from him. She was wearing a thick black jacket with a fur trim. A red blanket clung to her whole body in an attempt for her to keep warm. What caught his eye though was her loose blonde hair piled at her side, against the window.

 _That's quite sad, having her hair so carelessly placed._ He thought, his face leaning against his left hand. Allen was curious, she wasn't wearing trendy clothing or had done anything special that warrant a look. She wasn't even his type either.

 _I don't even know your name and yet here I am staring at you like a peeping_ _Tom._ He shook his head and stared at the landscape passing by. They were passing the desert, the harsh horizon of mountains barely made out against the dark night.

The train jolted harshly for a split second, awakening the young woman. She yelped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think I'd have someone across from me." The blonde avoided his gaze in embarrassment.  
"Hey it's alright. The train has gotten crowded. If you mind me sitting here, I'll make my way somewhere else."  
"No it's fine. Stay if you like." She got up to use the restroom, leaving Allen to himself. He sat slouched, cupping his hands.

 _I can leave but who is to say my next neighbor would be so beautiful?_ He contemplated.

The woman sat back down across from him with a cup of tea in her hands. Allen looked at her through the reflection of the window. She was still cold as she would shiver occasionally. Her face was facing towards outside, admiring the late evening sky.

 _Is it worth to strike a conversation?_ He decided to give it a shot.

"Beautiful evening isn't it?"  
"Yes, the stars are shining more brightly tonight than any other night." She responded timidly.  
"It's a shame we are stuck here at the train instead of at home."  
"It gives a nice break." She replied, never making eye contact.  
Allen felt a bit furious. The woman was not returning his attentions.

"Tell me.." He crossed his legs.  
"Where are you headed?"  
"I'm going back home to work."  
"At?"  
"I run a farm."  
"Really?"  
"Yes and your?"  
"I'm a hair stylist." He said casually. He looked outside and realized out of the corner of his eye that she was avoiding his gaze because she was staring at his reflection. The urge to laugh was at his throat but for all respects sake and because he had to deal with her till the train ride was over he would have to shut it.

"Really?" He heard her respond. "Yeah. I've never met a farmer so young before."  
She started to blush. Allen couldn't help but smirk.

"Where are you headed?" The young woman asked to change the topic.

"Isn't it obvious? Back to the city."  
"Oh."  
"And what made you want to become a farmer"  
"No reason at all."  
 _Everyone must have a reason_. Allen thought.  
"What's your name by the way?" Allen decided to ask.  
"Rio." He felt a bit surprised. It was an uncommon name yet it suited his neighbor.  
"And yours?"  
"Allen"  
They stood in silence staring at the sky as the train made its way across the vastness of desert.  
"It's pretty." He could hear her whisper.  
"Yes. It is after all the Starry night festival."  
"Back home at the village I am staying, would make an elaborate get together with family, lovers or even friends." She remarked, her words more of a reflection of thoughts than directed to him.

Allen was unsure of how to respond.  
"That's interesting. The city I'm going back to tends to keep to itself."

They both looked at the passing sky in silence. Allen couldn't help but think about the woman in front of him. His pride refusing to talk more than needed in fear of acting desperate. Rio stared at the landscape, wondering to say something else.

The scenery gradually changed to a meadow and then to a station. It was her stop. She got up to gather her things and was about to head out. At the tip of her tongue were words that were mundane but required some courage. Swallowing nervously Rio decided that there was no harm in informing the young man in front of her.

"Hey Allen... The village could use a hair stylist. It's a small town but we are still growing rapidly with each new building." Using all of her effort Rio attempted to maintain eye contact with him yet near the end had to break it.

"Thank you for the tip. I might just consider it in the near future." He said, a smirk developing on his face.

She gazed away with a blush and made her way to leave the train station. As the train started to move again, he started to rethink his future. The night had brought him a sign of a new beginning and it was up to him to take it. Allen smirked at the sudden realization.

 _I could continue to live unhappy in the city or..I could move to the countryside to find myself a new path._ He stared at the unoccupied seat in front of him were she used to be.

I _guess it is time for a change._


End file.
